Skeletons in the Closet transcript
Starring Blaine Barnes Anya Carne Heather Collins James Dorrit William Hall Josh Jackson Ji-Yun Jeong Melissa Lee Michelle McWilliams Abigail Munson Alex Parkinson Charlotte Robinson Darien Smith Olivia Taylor Samantha Walker Guest Stars Ellie Donoghue Mathew Newfield Contents hide 1 Present Day (Day 54) 2 The Next Day (Day 55) 3 Flashback (Day 51) 4 The Next Day (Day 52) 5 The Next Day (Day 53) 6 The Next Day (Day 54) 7 The Next Day (Day 55) 8 The Next Day (Day 56) 9 Comments Present Day (Day 54)Edit Its mid-afternoon, Alex and Abbie are stood waiting near the tree line. They’re both quiet for a moment, but Alex breaks the silence. ALEX: When did he say he’d meet us? ABBIE: Just give him a minute, okay? He’ll just be getting water ready. Alex looks away awkwardly, thinking Abbie is mad at him. Suddenly, something catches Abbie’s eye and she smiles, it’s Mathew (he’s now clean shaven, with short hair, fresh clothes and he’s much healthier). ABBIE: Mathew Ready? MATHEW: Yup. smiling Come on then, let’s go. Mathew then walks into the jungle and Abbie follows him, and then Alex soon follows behind. The Next Day (Day 55)Edit The next day, Day 55, everything is dark. There is a slight creaking of old wood in the distance the faint squawking of tropical birds and insects. Then suddenly, there’s a splash in a young man’s face. Mathew wakes up, tied up, in a small dark room. He has a cut lip and a small cut on his cheek. He looks around him and sees what appears to an empty room. Suddenly, a man emerges from the darkness and stands in front of Mathew and he looks down at him. Flashback (Day 51)Edit Mathew is stood, holding an unconscious Olivia in his arms, looking at Josh, James, William and Darien. MATHEW: tired, exhausted, starved, weak Are you survivors of Oceanic Flight 815? Josh, James, Will and Darien just stare at Mathew and Olivia with shock and confusion. Suddenly, Mathew collapses and he falls to the floor, unconscious. As he falls, Olivia drops with him and she lands half on him and half off of him. The Next Day (Day 52)Edit The next day, Day 52, it is early in the morning as Josh (carrying Mathew), William (carrying Olivia), James and Dairen arrive at the camp. As they emerge onto the beach, Josh and William hurry straight to a tent to get Mathew and Olivia some shade, and James and Darien go looking for some water bottles. The members of the camp see Josh and William carrying the two people, but they just stand with silence and shock. They then start to mumble curiously to the people near them. Charlotte then sees Josh carrying Mathew so she runs and then walks beside him. CHARLOTTE: Who is this man? Where did you find Olivia. JOSH: a hurry I don’t know, he was in the jungle. Go get some wet cloths; we need to cool them down. Charlotte nods and then runs off to get some wet cloths. Moments later, just as Josh enters his tent with Mathew, William and Olivia - Abbie, who’s nearby, sees Josh holding a man that she thinks she recognises. She walks over to the tent and enters to see Mathew, with torn smelly clothes, long dirty hair and an unshaved bear laid on the floor next to Olivia. She looks down with horror and then she looks at Josh. ABBIE: Josh, horrified Is he... dead? JOSH: No, but he’s weak. He needs water and food. Abbie slowly walks around Mathew and she looks down at him, looking terrified for his life. A tear then drops down her cheek and lands on Josh’s hand, which is checking Mathew’s pulse. Josh looks up at Abbie with bewilderment. JOSH: puzzled D...Do you know him? Suddenly, Charlotte enters with a wet cloth. CHARLOTTE: Here, I got some. Abbie then nods at Josh’s question and she tries to stop herself crying. Charlotte looks around, wondering what’s going on. CHARLOTTE: What’s wrong? ABBIE: upset It’s Mathew. A few hours later, while Abbie is inside the tent with Mathew, everybody else that is at the camp is waiting outside. Inside the tent, Abbie is cooling Mathew off with a wet cloth and she’s giving him water from a plastic bottle. He’s sleeping while she tends to him. Back outside, Darien, Melissa and Anya are stood together. DARIEN: So how’s Olivia doing? And who’s that man? MELISSA: Apparently, it’s Abbie’s ex. And I think Olivia’s fine, she’s just resting now. DARIEN: smiling That’s good. He then notices Anya standing with her arms folded, looking sad. DARIEN: Melissa Can you excuse us? MELISSA: nodding Yeah, of course. She then walks away from Darien and Anya. DARIEN: You okay? Anya puts on a smile and gives an unconvincing nod. Darien sees she isn’t okay, so he gives he just stares at her. ANYA: delicately I’m fine, honestly. DARIEN: concerned Are you still seeing Thomas...? Anya pauses for a moment and then she nods no. ANYA: I’m fine. DARIEN: Come on, tell me. Please. Anya pauses for a moment and then she wipes a tear from her eye. ANYA: sadly I saw him this morning. Darien is then silent for a moment and he looks at Anya, giving her a look of concern. The Next Day (Day 53)Edit The next day, Day 53, it’s early in the morning and Abbie is in a tent, giving Mathew water. Alex is also sat in the tent with them. Mathew is laid on a blanket, with his eyes closed, resting. Abbie then starts to cool Mathew down with a wet cloth as Alex talks to her. ALEX: Abbie So, anyway, then me and my mum went over to the pond, when we got to the railings we leant over to look at the fish, but we didn’t see that there was something slippery on the railings, and we leant right over, slipped and fell into the water. Alex starts to laugh as her recalls that memory. He then looks at Abbie, to see if she’s laughing, but she isn’t. She’s too concerned about helping Mathew. ALEX: Abbie...? Abbie suddenly hears her name, so she turns to Alex and smiles. ABBIE: a smile Oh... yeah, that’s great. Alex looks sadly at Abigail. ALEX: unconfidently So, what about you? You ever been on holiday? ABBIE: Alex Can you pass me some of that Mango, please? ALEX: Uhh... sure. Alex leans over and passes Abbie the fruit; she takes it without thanking him. ALEX: So have you ever been on holiday? ABBIE: Alex, I don’t wanna be rude, but can you give me and Mathew some space. I think he just needs some space to breath. Thanks. Alex slowly stands up and looks sadly at Abbie and then he glares at Mathew. ALEX: quietly Okay... I’ll see you later then I guess. He then leaves the tent, but Abbie doesn’t say goodbye, she just gives him a sort of wave. Later that night, as everyone is gathered at the beach camp around a fire, Josh and Charlotte are sat together. CHARLOTTE: Josh, you haven’t talked about her since you came back... Where’s Emma? JOSH: Robert and Peter said she came back to our camp... CHARLOTTE: puzzled But she obviously isn’t here... JOSH: bluntly I know. CHARLOTTE: You think they’re lying? JOSH: I don’t just think they’re lying, I think they’ve hurt her... or worse. Suddenly, something behind Josh catches Josh’s eye. She smiles and points it out to him. CHARLOTTE: Look! Josh turns and sees Abbie walking out of the tent with Mathew beside her, being supported by her with his arm over her shoulder. He’s looking much healthier, he’s wearing fresh clothes, his hair has been cut shorter and his beard has been shaved. When some of the camp members see them coming out, they rush towards them to welcome Mathew to the camp. The Next Day (Day 54)Edit The next day, Day 54, it’s mid day and Alex is sat on the beach staring out at the sea. He looks around the beach camp and sees Mathew and Abigail talking, smiling and laughing together. Alex knew that his relationship with Abigail was threatened by a third party, Mathew. He knew what he had to do, so he planned to do what he thought necessary. Alex then sees Mathew walking away from Abbie. He waits a moment and then stands up and heads towards Abbie. When he reaches her, he smiles. ALEX: kindly Hey. ABBIE: happy Hey. Alex then stands quiet for a moment. ABBIE: Something you want? ALEX: Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to for a walk along the beach today... with me... just the two of us. ABBIE: Sorry, I can’t. Mathew wanted to show me something today! We’re gonna go in a few minutes. ALEX: disheartened Oh... ABBIE: You want to come with us? ALEX: happier Yeah, sure. It’ll be fun, right? So where’s he taking us? ABBIE: I dunno... he said he wants to show me where he was staying after he crashed, he said it’s pretty cool. Alex nods. A little while later, Alex and Abbie are stood waiting near the tree line. They’re both quiet for a moment, but Alex breaks the silence. ALEX: When did he say he’d meet us? ABBIE: Just give him a minute, okay? He’ll just be getting water ready. Alex looks away awkwardly, thinking Abbie is mad at him. Suddenly, something catches Abbie’s eye and she smiles, it’s Mathew. ABBIE: Mathew Ready? MATHEW: Yup. smiling Come on then, let’s go. Mathew then walks into the jungle and Abbie follows him, and then Alex soon follows behind. A while later, in the middle of the jungle, Mathew is leading the way as Abigail and Alex follow him from behind. Abbie skips towards Mathew to catch up to him. ABBIE: excited How much further is this place? MATHEW: I think we’re nearly there. And trust me, you’ll love it. Abbie turns to Alex and smiles excitedly. Alex forces a smile back, to make it appear that he’s excited too. After a few more minutes of walking, Mathew stops Abbie and Alex. MATHEW: Okay, close your eyes. ALEX: What? MATHEW: Just do it, close them. Abbie closes her eyes immediately, and Alex soon follows reluctantly. Mathew then grabs Abbie’s left arm and Alex’s right arm and he slowly walks them forward. He then comes into an opening and stands Abbie and Alex still. MATHEW: Okay, open them in one...two...three Abbie and Alex both open their eyes simultaneously and what they see shocks them. Their mouths drop open with amazement and their eyes are as wide as an owl’s. It’s a large, wooden slavery ship - The Black Rock. ALEX: This is where you stayed?! MATHEW: smiling It’s awesome, huh? ABBIE: How did it get out here? We’re in the middle of the jungle... Mathew shrugs his shoulders. ABBIE: at the ground And what are these marks? The ground, it’s black... like something burnt it. MATHEW: Beats me, but look inside, there’s something even cooler. The three walk through an opening in the side of the ship and then they start to explore the dark room within. Mathew takes them to the back of the room, and while he’s leading them, Abbie and Alex notice some skeletons chained to a wall. When he reaches the back of the room, he looks down at a box. ABBIE: What’s inside? Mathew carefully opens the lid and he reveals piles of dynamite. The Next Day (Day 55)Edit The next day, Day 55, it’s early in the morning and Mathew is sleeping in a tent he’s sharing with Alex until he gets his own. It’s so early in the morning that the sun hasn’t risen yet. He slowly wakes up and then he sits up. He looks around him and sees a lump under Alex’s duvet, and realises Alex is sleeping. He then quietly stands up and tiptoes out the tent. A few moments later, he returns to the tent with a bottle of water. He looks down at Alex’s bed and sees the lump still under the duvet, so he quietly gets back into bed. When he’s back in, he tries to get back to sleep, but suddenly, he hears footprints outside the tent. At first, he thinks nothing of it so he closes his eyes and tries to sleep again, but then the tarp on the tent starts to rustle and the footprints start to get louder outside the tent. Getting nervous, he sits up. MATHEW: Alex who’s sleeping, nervous, quiet Alex. Alex! But Alex doesn’t wake up. Mathew then gathers his courage together and he slowly sneaks outside the tent and he looks around it, but nothing’s there. He sighs with relief and then heads back to the tent, but the second he turns around, he sees a large branch swinging towards his face. It hits him very hard, knocking him unconscious. Later that day, everything is dark. There is a slight creaking of old wood in the distance the faint squawking of tropical birds and insects. Then suddenly, there’s a splash in a young man’s face. Mathew wakes up, tied up, in a small dark room. He has a cut lip and a small cut on his cheek. He looks around him and sees what appears to an empty room. Suddenly, a man emerges from the darkness and stands in front of Mathew and he looks down at him. It’s Alex. MATHEW: coughing Alex? What is this? Where am I? ALEX: I didn’t want to do this, but I had no choice. MATHEW: confused Do what? What’re you talking about? Alex then pulls a stick of dynamite from his back trouser pocket, and he places it on Mathew’s lap. MATHEW: Whoa! Careful with that, it’s not stable! ALEX: out a box of matches Then choose your words carefully. Sweat starts to pour down Mathew’s forehead and his heart starts pumping ten times the normal speed. MATHEW: upset and distressed Okay, I don’t know what I’ve done! But I’m sorry! ALEX: It’s not what you’ve done, it’s what you’re going to do! MATHEW: bewildered What?! Do what?! ALEX: angry Just admit it, you love Abigail and she loves you too! MATHEW: shocked What?! ALEX: I’ve seen the way you both look at each other, it’s just a matter of time before something happens. MATHEW: down at the dynamite with horror Look, I’m sorry if I’ve given off a vibe, but there’s nothing between you! I assure you, there’s nothing between us! ALEX: Stop lying! She obviously loves you! MATHEW: crying I’m not lying! ALEX: Yes you are! MATHEW: No! No, I’m not! ALEX: furious Then prove it! MATHEW: angry I’m gay! Suddenly, everything becomes silent. MATHEW: Are you happy?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Mathew then breaks down into tears. Alex then steps back in shock after he realises what he had just done. He then looks at Mathew with sympathy and then he opens the matchbox, revealing he had never brought any matches with him. He then drops to the floor in the corner and he sits down and drops his head into his arms and he starts to cry. ALEX: highly upset and disgusted with himself I didn’t mean to... I never wanted... I wouldn’t have.... I just wanted the truth. He then continues to cry in front of Mathew. After a moment, Mathew looks at Alex. MATHEW: So can you please get this dynamite off me? The Next Day (Day 56)Edit The next day, Day 56, Alex and Abbie are sat together on the beach staring out at the sea. While they talk, Mathew walks up beside them and sits next to Abbie. Alex starts to get worried, thinking Mathew will tell Abigail about what happened the previous day, but Mathew just smiles at Alex, indicating that he has forgiven him. Abbie then comfortingly pats Mathew on the shoulder, and then kisses Alex on the cheek before she stands up and goes for some food. When she’s gone, Mathew and Alex both sit awkwardly in silence. ALEX: awkwardly Thanks... for not telling her. MATHEW: nodding No problem. ALEX: And your, you know, secret’s safe with me. MATHEW: smiling Thanks. Alex then sticks his hand out for Mathew to shake... Mathew then shakes his hand, showing they’ve made up and Mathew has forgiven him. Category:Transcripts